Let's Start With Omelette, Shall We?
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [KyuHae/ Haekyu, Donghae, Kyuhyun] ...sedangkan Kyuhyun, tentu saja karena ia adalah Kyuhyun, tidak melakukan apapun kecuali duduk manis sambil menunggu sarapannya matang. [drabble]


Pairing: Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)  
Rating: PG  
Genre: comedy, romance  
Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.

.

.

.

.

**[drabble]**

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Hyung, hari libur terbaik adalah saat kau atau Wookie juga libur" kata Kyuhyun senang.

"Dan seandainya bisa, aku akan mengajukan proposal agar hari libur kita selalu sama" lanjutnya dan tertawa.

Hari ini adalah hari libur Kyuhyun yang kebetulan juga hari libur Donghae. Mereka berdua sedang ada di dapur. Donghae terlihat sibuk menyiapkan telur, sayuran dan keju untuk menu sarapan, sedangkan Kyuhyun, tentu saja karena ia adalah Kyuhyun, tidak melakukan apapun kecuali duduk manis sambil menunggu sarapannya matang.

_Apa Donghae tidak memintanya untuk membantu? Sudah_. Tapi Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi karena dia adalah Kyuhyun, menolak untuk membantu hanya karena ia tidak ingin mengacaukan moment sakral masak Donghae. _Well,_ Masuk akal, tapi tetap saja... cuma alasan.

Sebenarnya Donghae sudah bisa menebak kenapa Kyuhyun menyukai saat hari libur bertepatan dengan hari liburnya -atau Wookie- namun begitu ia tetap bertanya juga, "memangnya kenapa?" sebelum melanjutkan mengambil mangkuk dan _whisk_. Setidaknya agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa tidak dihiraukan.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku tidak bisa memasak, Hyung. Tapi karena ada kau atau Wookie, aku jadi bisa sarapan enak!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tepat seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kurasa kau perlu belajar memasak, Hyunnie" Donghae memberi saran tanpa melihatnya, ia kini sedang sibuk memotong-motong sayuran.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala dan kedua tangannya diatas meja makan, pelan dan malas. Ia menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak punya bakat, jadi percuma juga aku belajar. Lagipula beruntungnya aku karena pacarku sudah seperti Chef, jadi aku tidak perlu bingung"

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak bisa selalu menyiapkan makanan untukmu, Hyunnie. Lagipula bukannya perempuan yang biasa menyiapkan makanan untuk laki-lakinya?" Donghae melirik Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kau menyebutku perempuan, Hyung?" Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Donghae.

"Tidak, kecuali kau merasa memang demikian" jawab Donghae mencoba tidak tertawa.

"_Hissh!_ Aku bukan dan tidak akan jadi perempuan, Hyung!"

"Iya" Donghae mengangguk, "kau bukan perempuan, kau hanya selalu suka _dibawah_"

"Hyung!" Donghae menoleh melihat Kyuhyun dan tertawa, tidak melewatkan wajah kekasihnya yang berubah merah.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tetap tidak mau belajar?" Donghae bertanya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali merebahkan tangan dan kepalanya diatas meja, enggan bertatap muka dengan Donghae. "Masi ada Wookie, atau aku bisa pesan _delivery_. Aku juga bisa sarapan _cereal_ atau ramen" lanjutnya ketus.

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan memerhatikan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum. Ia tahu benar Kyuhyun selalu merasa kesal tiap kali dirinya 'dianggap' perempuan. Dan karena Donghae tahu, Donghae kerap kali menggodanya dengan anggapan itu.

"Benar tidak mau?" tanya Donghae lagi. Masih menggodanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ooh, baiklah..." Donghae menghela nafas, sedikit lebih keras (sengaja agar Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya) dan kembali meneruskan memotong sayuran. "Kalu memang begitu aku hanya berharap Wookie ada bersamaku jika suatu saat aku tiba-tiba sakit"

Donghae sepertinya sedang menikmati menggoda Kyuhyun dengan membuat kesan kata-kata sindiran menusuk jantung itu seolah hanya kata-kata biasa dan bukan apa-apa.

Dan Kyuhyun memang tidak memberikan respon apa-apa kecuali setelah beberapa saat kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Donghae. Wajahnya masih sedikit kesal dan bibirnya masih _manyun_.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah Donghae, mengambil sebutir telur dan memainkan perlahan di telapak tangannya. Ia masih menghindari tatapan Donghae; yang justru membuatnya lebih leluasa memerhatikan Kyuhyun.

Ia tahu Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sepertinya ia sendiri tidak yakin. Sebutir telur yang ia ambil sebelumnya berpindah dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri berulang-ulang. Kyuhyun terlihat canggung dan grogi dan kesal dan malu dan yang pasti _pride_-nya sedang dipertaruhkan disini. Donghae menahan senyum.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya, Hyung. Aku tidak punya bakat. Jadi jangan mengajariku resep yang aneh-aneh" masih kesal dan tanpa menatap Donghae. Tapi kali ini wajah Kyuhyun memerah lagi.

Donghae mendapatinya sangat menggemaskan. Ia suka saat Kyuhyun bertingkah keras kepala seperti anak kecil seperti ini.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia meletakkan pisau lalu membersihkah kedua tangannya dengan tissue. Perlahan ia meraih sebutir telur dari tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya oh akhirnya menatap Donghae. Namun, sebelum Kyuhyun bisa bereaksi apa-apa, tangan kiri Donghae sudah tertambat di leher belakangnya, menarik mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae.

.

.

.

.

"Kita awali dengan _omelette_, ok?" Kata Donghae setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**such a loooooooong title for just a drabble, isn't? hahaa ... well, enjoy ^^**


End file.
